


Sam Helps A Pregnant Dean Out

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Milking, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says, guys! Basically, Dean's sore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Helps A Pregnant Dean Out

Sam could tell his brother was in pain, but Dean was too stubborn to admit to such an embarrassing pain. His nipples hurt, his pregnancy having changed his body enough to be producing milk, but not enough for the blond to adjust comfortably. Dean was embarrassed of his chest and belly, always in need of reassurance that Sam still wanted him and thought him beautiful.

Sam really thought Dean was beautiful. Beautiful and pregnant with his child.

"Dean, I know it hurts. Why don't you just ask me?"

Dean shot a look at the man in the driver's seat. "I'm fine. It'll just stop."

"You know it won't. It'll get worse and worse till you scream. Your shirt's already wet. I can make it so much better, baby. Just let me?"

The pregnant man's cheeks flushed and he whined softly. "B-but…it's so embarrassing."

Sam knew he was winning but it wasn't over yet. "Not to me, De. It's natural and beautiful." He reached across the seat to cup his boyfriend's face. "Just like you."

"Only you would find it beautiful. Everyone else would call me a freak." Dean grinned softly, leaning towards Sam for a kiss. "You win baby."

"Well they're all freaks, not you." The larger hunter kissed his brother, pulling the Impala off the highway and parking it under a tree. Unbuckling himself, Sam moved closer to Dean, tugging up his shirt.

Dean whimpered as Sam's fingers twisted at his nipples, milk squirting out. "H-hurts…"

"Shhh. It's alright baby. I got you." Leaning down, the brunet sucked at his boyfriend's nipple, warm milk spurting into his mouth as one hand worked at the other nipple.

"O-oh god. Sammy." Dean's fingers clawed in Sam's hair, his eyes closing as he tried to relax. It both hurt and felt amazing though the pain quickly faded away.

Sam sucked and sucked until the blond pushed him away, whining as his nipple grew too sensitive for more. "C-can you finish off the other?"

"Of course, De." With a grin, Sam latched onto the other, sucking hard.

"Fu-Sam! G-god, feels good." He moaned as he kissed his brother's head, holding it to his chest as Sam smirked around his nipple. When the younger man had sucked Dean dry, the blond let him up, pulling him into a kiss. "T-thank you baby."

"Of course. I sort of liked it." Sam smiled dopily, kissing Dean back.

"You perv."

"What? I liked how you tasted and how I made you feel better."

"You like how I tasted?" The pregnant man blushed, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah…it was different but it was still you, still Dean. Still tasted like you."

"You're just weird." Cupping the larger man's cheek, Dean stared into his eyes. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl. I hope she looks like you if it's a girl."

"No! If it's a girl, she's gotta look like you! Same thing if it's a boy. I want them to look like their mommy."

Dean spluttered. "Mommy?"

"Well, you are technically their mommy, but I was just trying to distinguish between Daddy-me and Daddy-you." Sam kissed at his lover's neck, trying to keep him relaxed.

"Mmm. Maybe I will go by 'mommy.'" Dean purred at the kisses, petting Sam's hair. "I sort of…need a nap, baby."

"Oh! Of course! C'mere, come let me hold you!" Tenderly pulling the pregnant man into his arms, Sam held his family close.

"Night baby…" Dean had barely finished before he was out.

"Night."


End file.
